


First Night

by MoragMacPherson



Series: Tempus Frangit [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoragMacPherson/pseuds/MoragMacPherson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy's first night in the TARDIS (takes place during <em>Another Side of the Sky</em>).</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night

He watches her that first night, as Buffy sleeps the sleep of the dying. Having looked into her mind, he understands why. It isn’t that her body is dying, though it should have perished several hours before, and would have, if that interdimensional portal didn’t have other ideas.

No, she wanted to die, she had been ready, and she’d committed suicide. It had been noble, glorious, world-saving suicide, to be sure, but suicide all the same.

The Doctor ponders this. Those couple of times he’d been foolishly heroic, well, there was always regeneration. Or an idiotic human, not realizing she was being suicidal, but pulling his arse out of the fire all the same. But this one embraced death, more than that, was one with death, in a way even he had trouble grasping.

She calls out, “Angel,” when her sleep grows shallower, and reaches for her lost lover. The Doctor doesn’t hesitate to clasp his hand around hers. She pulls it under her cheek, and after several long moments, her breathing relaxes again, and deeper sleep is renewed. Her grasp doesn’t let up.

Martha finds him asleep with his cheek resting on the bed, his fingers between Buffy’s lips.


End file.
